


Fight the Wind

by desikauwa



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 18:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10393077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desikauwa/pseuds/desikauwa
Summary: The wind was being so nice to Monty today





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my "adventures" with the wind sometime ago

Monty might have been prepared for the cold but he certainly hadn't been prepared for the wind. Then again was anyone prepared for over 30 mph wind gusts.

It was just Monty's luck that there were also no buses running and he had no other form of transportation. He was forced to walk back to his apartment from the public library. On a good day, it took about 20 minutes. Today was not a good day.

When Monty had first exited the library, he didn't think too much of how windy it was and then it attacked. Okay so he was probably exaggerating the situation and it's not like the wind was sentient and able to specifically attack him but it felt like a personal attack.

The wind had pushed Monty with no regard of where he was trying to go. Normally when it was windy, Monty was able to walk however he wanted but not today.

Now Monty would have gotten over being pushed around by the wind if it hadn't been for the event that happened right before he went inside his apartment building.

Monty had paused for a moment to get his key out of his bag when a gust of wind pushed him forward. There was no way for Monty to gain control of his limbs to prevent him from hitting the door. Thankfully, the door was opened at that moment and instead of hitting it, he hit someone's chest. A very solid, very familiar chest.

"You know if you wanted a hug, all you have to do is ask."

Monty pushed himself away from Miller and glared at his boyfriend.

"I'm going to fight the wind."

Now Miller could have responded in two ways. Either he could be realistic and explain why Monty couldn't do that or he could be supportive and let Monty rant. Lucky for Miller, he chose the latter option which kept Monty from getting angry with him on top of the ranting that was going to happen anyways.

"And just what did the wind do to make you want to fight it?"

Monty pouted, letting Miller guide him inside.

"It kept pushing me around and I hate getting pushed around."

"Well at least the last push brought you to me." Miller looked amused but Monty was letting that go because Miller kissed him and Monty loved Miller's kisses.

When they finally separated, Monty mumbled, "I'm still going to fight the wind if it's still this bad tomorrow."

"You do that babe. Punch the wind and show it who's boss."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [Tumblr](http://desikauwa.tumblr.com)


End file.
